Alaric Flanagan
Alaric Flengan is the grandson of the well known baron John Flengan, and the son of Helena Flengan. He doesn't share their social respect due to their name, though, since he choosed another path, less popular, much more... brutal. YOUTH Alaric spent the first five years of his life in his grandfather's castle, the next ten ones in his mother's own estate. He never missed anything and grew up as a spoiled kid, even though, he always had attention deficits, wether it was in studying, listening or getting things done. Those troubles appeared after he saw his father getting skinned alive, as a consequence of his failure in overthrow John Flanagan's power. Incapable of finding another way, his mother sent him into the royal army, where he was received in the most respected regiment, the third legion of the wolves. It wasn't a shame at all, since an army career could open many doors and create friendships with the most notorious generals, who would become nobles after their retirement. But the third legion once went to New-York, in order to secure the city while its independance would be pronounced. In a scout mission, at the north of Harlem, Alaric and his team decided to raid a food-store, which was hermetically closed. It was a big mistake, because since the time sun didn't passed the windows, some Leto had grown inside. The team was immediatly attacked by strange creatures from the store : they looked like some strange mix of roaches, humans, rats, viruses and they were also invisible, depending on their attack strategy. Alaric's regiment was completely destroyed but, thanks to Alaric's abilities in fight, so were the monsters.Alaric and the only other survivor, a young recruit went back to the general quarters and made their report. But the other survivor didn't want to admit that Alaric defeated pratically all the creatures by himself while, he, as a coward, was hiding. He blamed Alaric, telling that he was the one who wanted to open the store, despite the dangers he knew about it. Which led to the destruction of one of the most resected regiments, during a mission that normally didn't even required to take weapons. This lie destroyed Alaric's reputation and tainted his family name, as he was flagelled in front off the king, who mentionned "isn't he your grandson, baron ? Oh, I see. Such a pity." Alaric develloped a trauma regarding this mission. He became absolutly fascinated by the Leto creatures and made a fixation on food. It was very natural, after his punishment, that he would leave the army to become an "abomination seeker". Also, this very job would keep him away from his family, whose vengeance could be... embarassing. THE ABOMINATION SEEKER Today, such is Alaric's job. He scouts the wastes, looking for interesting Abominations. This work can bring two different objectives : if the Abomination is somehow unique, scientists from the kingdom could learn from it and it would help the researches about the Leto destruction. An Abomination can be also quite uninteresting but rather big, containing enough meat to feed many people. In both cases, Alaric brings the creature back to the kingdom, where he receives his pay. This job is dangerous and rather unique. Alaric often works all by himself and must immerge himself in the underworlds to learn about urban legends, he then investigates on the field, until he finds the creature. This leads him to be rather excellent in investigation and social interactions, even more in the wastes exploration. But Alaric has kept severe traumas from the Leto's attack, and he is quite easy to piss off. And when he is... THE PSYCHOPATH Alaric is wanted dead or alive in pratically all cities outside the kingdom's frontieres. His crimes include rape, torture, violent murder, terrorism and public cannibalism. Alaric has severe emotional problems and each of his missions taints a little more his family's name, as the news come back from the places he's been. He is not a mean person, he just... well, he has trouble controlling himself when he starts being violent, more precisely, he never knows when to stop. He has post-trauma issues that characterize by a fascination about mutations. He absolutly wants to study (and eat, sometimes) every anatomic part that has been mutated because of the Leto, which of course leads him to be great at his job... as long as the king officialy pays the foreign governments to release him when he's captured. It pisses the king off quite often, especially when you consider that Jeremiah II hates all for ms of free brutality. But the king seems to have a debt to Helena Flanagan, who wishes to take care of her son personnaly. Also, Alaric can be quite useful when it comes to create chaos in a foreign city, so the king always hides Alaric when he's back home. But the king's patience isn't infinite and Alaric has to be very careful if he doesn't wants the king to forgive Alaric's enemies as he did so often for their target... Category:Characters